


A Walk in the Park

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking through the park with Reid and Henry, JJ makes a startling discover. *Birthday present for SkyleafAlchemist19* This isn't a Reid/JJ romantic fic unless you squint and tilt your head, but you could make it one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written for SkyleafAlchemist19's birthday because her amazing big sister (sugarhigh9394) wanted something written for her. Happy Birthday, Justine!

"Thanks, Spence," JJ said, squeezing his arm, "for doing this with us. Henry is having a really good time."

"I'm having a pretty good time, too," Reid admitted. He glanced around at the falling leaves as they strolled through the trees in the park. Henry ran a few feet in front of them, chasing a pigeon. "Where is Will today, anyway?"

JJ sighed, picking at an invisible piece of lint on her jacket. "He's working."

Reid paused at the tone of her voice. "You don't believe him?"

"I don't know," she admitted. I don't really have a reason not but..."

"But?"

"In my gut, it just feels like something's wrong between the two of us." JJ focused on watching Henry run back and forth. "I thought when I hold him we could discuss having another baby that it would make him happy, bring us close. He's been talking about it since Henry was two. But we've just- we barely see each other anymore. It seems like every time I'm home, he's being called into worked."

Reid frowned. "You don't think he-"

"Henry, put that down!" JJ shouted suddenly. She watched as he dropped the muddy rock he had picked up. She glanced sheepishly at Reid. "Sorry about that."

Reid shook his head. It's not a problem. You know, Jayje, if you ever want to talk-"

"Thanks," she told him, cupping his cheek. She smiled when he blushed.

"Anytime," Reid muttered. He turned away from her only to cringe at the sight in front of him. Sitting on a nearby bench was a couple nearly devouring each other in an intense make-out session. Reid felt his heart stop when he realized that he knew the two people on the bench. "Um, JJ?"

"Yeah," she asked, turning towards. She froze when she also saw the couple on the bench. "Spence, take Henry home."

Reid hesitated, not wanting to leave her alone. "JJ, I-"

"Spence!" JJ interrupted, sharply. "Take Henry home now!"

"Fine," he sighed. Reid gathered Henry into his arms and took him out of the park in the opposite direction.

JJ waited until she could no longer see Reid and Henry before marching over to the couple. She cleared her throat, hands of her hips, and glared as the couple finally split apart. "Working hard?"

"JJ," Will gasped as he realized it was her who disturbed them.

"Well, I guess I know why you've been so busy lately," JJ continued, "too busy to even talk about having another baby when you've been practically begging me for three years!"

The woman on the bench slowly scooted away. "Another baby?"

JJ scowled. "Yes, another baby or hasn't he told you about the son we have together?"

"I should go," she said, recoiling from JJ's anger. "Call me later, Will."

"This isn't what it looks like," Will told JJ as the woman scurried off.

JJ folded her arms, forcibly stopping herself from rolling her eyes. "So, you didn't blow off having a family day with me and Henry to spend the day with some whore, attacking her lips in public where anyone could see?"

Will's cheeks grew red in both embarrassment and anger. "I never meant for this to happen. We've grown apart lately and-"

"I have done everything I can lately to grow us closer!" JJ shouted. "But you... YOU just went out and found some slut to bang!"

"She isn't just some slut, JJ!" Will shouted back. "I love her!"

JJ threw her hands in the air. "That's fantastic! I hope the two of you will be very happy together."

Will stood, placing his hand on her arm. "Jay-"

"Get your hands off of me!' JJ screamed, whipping away from him. "You are never coming never me again. Henry and I will be spending the night at Spencer's. You have until tomorrow at five to get all of your stuff out. Anything you leave after that is getting burned." JJ turned and began to walk away. She tossed over her shoulder, "I hope you get everything that you deserve."

JJ stormed off leaving a dejected Will behind. She walked around the neighborhood for nearly an hour before returning home. She found Henry watching a video in her bedroom while Reid anxiously waited for her in the living room.

"How was he?" she asked, tossing her purse on the chair and sitting next to Reid on the couch.

"He was a little upset that we had to leave the park, but I promised him that we could go for pizza later," Reid told her. "How are you?"

JJ sighed. "Henry and I are going to need to crash at your place for the night, if that's okay. I told Will that he has until tomorrow at five to get his stuff out or I was burning it all."

Reid covered her hand with his own. "I'm sorry, JJ. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah," she whispered. She felt tears welling up. "He wasn't even sorry; just told me that they were in love, like that should absolve him from everything."

"You deserve so much better than him, than this," Reid assured her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder when she leaned into him.

"Thanks, Spence, for being here."

Reid waited for a few minutes before speaking again. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

JJ smiled softly. "Can you just hold me like this for a little while?"

"I'll hold you for as long as you need," Reid promised.

THE END


End file.
